Different Simularities
by MeLaiya
Summary: I really suck at these, well here goes Duo and Wufei go on a mission to one of the many prestigious schools in Sanq and meet a special someone along the way. She’s only a girl just like the many other mindless harpies of this school, at first they can


**Well people's I have returned. First of all right off the bat I'd just like to thank Inu Kun for reviewing my poems. You really lifted my heart and all that shit (Really, thanx). Well enough rambling (for now), on with the show!  
  
Summary: _I really suck at these, well here goes_. Duo and Wufei go on a mission to one of the many prestigious schools in Sanq and meet a special someone along the way. She's only a girl just like the many other mindless harpies of this school or so they believe. At first they can't wait to complete the damn mission and leave, but the longer they stay the more intrigued they become by the school outcast. What is it about her that draws others to her, bad, good, and themselves included?  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing, never have never will and if I did I'd be having wild dirty monkey sex with them not writing stories about it, unless of course those stories were centered around our wild escapades in the bedroom, or the kitchen, or the bathroom, or.... Um never mind_. Sweatdrops, and continues  
  
_Pairings: 2x5, 2x5xOc, 1x4, 3XR, maybe others in later chapters. _Shrugs and continues  
  
_ Well all, I think that about wraps it up. Enjoy and remember people. FEEDBACK, FEEDBACK, FEEDBACK!!!!!! Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
"**_Just when you think things can't get any shittier you go and get hired at a manure plant_**"**

** Different Simularities **

** Ch. 1 :Le****nel  
**  
When I was accepted into the prestigious Mount-under school on earth in none other than Sanq herself I expected many things. I expected to be harassed because of my background, my eye color (or rather color's), my hair, ethnicity, hell maybe even my clothes; even if we did all have to wear the exact same uniform. You know how other kids are to those that are different; they'll find any damn excuse to make your life _or_ _rather my life_ a living fucking hell. But hey, living in this hell is certainly much better than staying in the one I came from and that was a lucky break, no questions asked and no answers given. But moving on with my uh...expectations.  
  
All of the above is what I expected ya know? What I didn't expect however was to meet them. They were different too, but a good different so they weren't treated like me. Gorgeous is an understatement when describing these two, but it's the best I can do. From every strand of hair to the very tips of their ugly school issued loafers. And they are ugly, not the boys the shoes I mean... Jeeze, once again the sidetrack fairy pays me a visit.

Anyway, the point is these guys were hot. From the moment they waltzed into my homeroom I new how it would be. Every girl wanted to be with them and every guy, excluding the understandably jealous ones, wanted to be like them (and some of them wanted to be with them too); which in turn meant that my already hellish life at this school was about to get much more hellish.  
  
Ya see, I've been a student here no longer than a year and already I'm hated. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Hate is such a strong word, what reason do they have to hate me? I'm not too sure about that myself. The only explanation I can give is that I'm different, not from their world...literally. I'm just another outsider who looked in and decided to break the window because I liked and decided to take what I saw. Uh, metaphorically speaking of course.

So here I am, hated in the past by my peers because of this or that and even more so presently because for reasons beyond my understanding these two guys, Duo and Wufei I believe, pretty much ignore everyone but well...me.

So people what do you think? It will pick up in later chapters. Can I get some feedback here; I only want to be told what you think of my story. Is that so much to ask. Waaaaahhhhhhh Tell me if I should continue or just throw in the towel (Or in my case the bacon). It gets better "well at least in my head it does," but I'm posting chapters according to the amount of reviews I get, ya dig. Okie dokie. Well hit me with some reviews K. Now if you'll excuse me I have very important matters to attend to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Skittles away to her special corner to munch happily on brown skuga (sugar) bacon  
  
_TaTa ;)


End file.
